Various contents distributing systems in which the server distributes contents such as a music, a video, and the like via a network such as a wire LAN, a wireless LAN, or the like in answer to the request issued from the client have been provided. As an example of this kind of contents distributing system, the system set forth in Non-Patent Literature 1, for example, can be cited. According to this contents distributing system, the user can send the request to the server via the client while sitting in user's own room and enjoy the music offered from the server in answer to this request.
Non-Patent Literature 1: YAMAHA MusicCast (registered trademark) Catalogue 2003 August